Kroxigor
}} The Kroxigor form one of the core species of the Lizardmen race, created by the Old Ones as strong and obedient construction workers, laborers and in times of war, powerful warriors. In all practicality, Kroxigors are essentially a larger and far more powerful relative of the Saurus. They are hulking creatures, their bodies consisting of slabs of rock-hard muscle and their massive jaws bristling with razor-sharp teeth. They move in silence, save for the heavy thumping tread of their feet. When enraged, they unleash their only form of speech — a blood-curdling roar that reverberates across the jungle. Under the guidance of Skink overseers, Kroxigors accomplish many great tasks that would require a great amount of strength to muster, such as hauling and placing the massive stone blocks instrumental in the composition of the ziggurat temples. Perhaps due to the tedium of their labors, the Kroxigor were never intended to be mentally agile. They are extremely simple-minded creatures that require and often desire direction and would instinctively obey all instructions from their smaller kin with an almost alien level of obedience. Overview }} An infrequent spawning, it is rare for more than a handful of Kroxigor to enter the world at the same time. They emerge from the same spawning pools as the Skinks, which may go some way to explain why the two species share another common affinity; like Skinks, Kroxigors are very at home in the water - able to move at speed through waterways or swamps. Between tasks, they prefer to submerge themselves in waterholes, leaving only the tops of their heads visible. In this way, not only do the beasts cool off, but they have a chance of surprising their next meal. When not geared towards warfare, the Kroxigors provide an essential and vital role alongside their smaller Skink cousins. During times of peace and massive construction works, the Skinks, due to their frail and small stature, are unable to complete tasks that require extreme strength to accomplish. Instead, when not using massive beasts of burden to haul heavy goods and materials into place, the Kroxigors offer the medium between the weaker Skinks and the larger yet dull-witted lizard-beasts. Able to understand orders far better than most jungle creatures, the Kroxigors are often assigned the task of laboring heavy equipment or goods anywhere that their smaller Skink relatives might have need of them. Warfare }} During times of war, units of Kroxigor are used as shock troops to batter enemy battle lines. Kroxigors do not always fight by themselves, however. Skinks tend to swarm around the Kroxigor, encouraged by the awesome power of these mighty creatures. They form up around the trunk-like legs of the Kroxigor, which tower above them. For their part, the Kroxigor are likewise attracted to masses of Skinks, as their high-pitched sounds and energetic movements stimulate their own energy and fuel their own battle rage. In combat, such formations prove unusually effective, with the Skinks able to pepper foes with poison-tipped javelins before crashing headlong into combat. There, the Skinks provide innumerable fast jabs and their skittish nature is curtailed somewhat by the large presence amongst them. In turn, they are backed up by the crushing power provided by the mighty Kroxigor. Because of their massive frames, the Kroxigor can easily reach over any intervening Skinks, allowing the reptilian giants to pulp more than their share of any foe. While Kroxigors are quite able to rip a man apart with their bare hands, to enhance their destructive potential, Skinks will supply them with weapons. Each ornate club is taller than a Saurus Warrior and requires a dozen Skinks to lift. The Kroxigor swing these massive, death-dealing instruments with ease, able to splatter a man-sized creature beyond all recognition with a weighty blow that can shatter stone. Once the fighting has stopped, however, it is not uncommon for Kroxigor to simply drop their weapons and continue with another appointed task. They were not made for remembering details for any length of time, and for this reason, some Skinks will secure the weapons to the Kroxigor itself, using lengths of bronze chain. Even the most forgetful beast will therefore drag his weapon along behind him to the next engagement. Gallery File:Kroxigor_Total_War_Warhammer_2.jpg Kroxigor 2 Total War Warhammer 2.jpg Kroxigor Bust 2.jpg Kroxigor Bust.jpg Kroxigor Warpaint 1.jpg Kroxigor Warpaint 2.jpg Kroxigor Concept Art Total War Warhammer 2.png Wh2 main lzd mon kroxigors.png Miniatures Lizardmen - Kroxigor.jpg|8th Edition. Lizardmen - Kroxigor (2).jpg|8th Edition. Lizardmen - Kroxigor (4).jpg|8th Edition. Lizardmen - Kroxigor (3).jpg|8th Edition. Lizardmen - Kroxigor (Old Classic).gif|6th Edition. Lizardmen - Kroxigor 6th Ed.jpg|6th Edition. Lizardmen - Skinks with spears (5th Edition, metal) and Kroxigor.jpg|5th Edition. (Kroxigor with Skinks) Lizardmen - Kroxigor 5th Ed.jpg|5th Edition. Lizardmen - Kroxigor Warmaster.jpg|Warmaster Sources * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 6 ** : pg. 40 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (7th Edition) * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (6th Edition) ** : pg. 26 * Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (5th Edition) ** : pg. 14 es:Kroxigores Category:Lizardmen Category:Lizardmen Military Category:K Category:Races Category:Kroxigors